


good night

by aestheticisms (R_Vienna)



Category: Norn9
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vienna/pseuds/aestheticisms
Summary: There is nothing at the end of the world, only Itsuki and Heishi in the dark.





	

Heishi isn't scared of anything.

Honest.

He would be lying if he said he had some deep, terrible fear. He doesn't think the dark is too bad. Or that heights are unfriendly. They're all part of this existence he just so happens to partake in.

But he's scared of himself and the things he's seen his hands do in bad dreams, he hates the way fingers go bone white when wrapped around porcelain throats. It's not him, he has to convince himself. He has to compromise that the boy in the dream and the boy in reality are not one and the same, rippling under the same cursed skin.

The way Itsuki is looking at him can make the mute speak. He has a hand under his chin, he presses a ringed thumb against Heishi's jaw. He runs his other hand through mauve hair, dark pink and red and brown, before putting it back down, against Heishi's thigh. He gets close enough to kiss but not quite yet because he's staring through Heishi's soul. He feels like he's been stripped away, become a clean slate. Heishi moves closer. A hand against Itsuki's stupid bow tie, the ship's regulation tie gone horribly wrong, fingers carefully undoing the knot. Dark hand against the white button down, Itsuki quirks a brow, and gives Heishi a smile that's sardonic and sincere. His dark hair covers his eyes when he leans forward to ghost his mouth against Heishi's lips.

He doesn't move his hand. It's about the stability of it.

"Hey. That's not fair."

"What's not fair, Hei?"

Heishi shifts and sits back, crosses one leg over the other and Itsuki tucks a strand of purple hair behind his ear. Without the hair ornament there's nothing to keep it up.

"This."

Heishi gestures vaguely and Itsuki gives him another level stare. _Are you stupid?_ is the thought that comes in. _What's that supposed to mean?_

"It means the way ya give me dreams."

Itsuki's expression goes from his traditional sleepy smirk to something more guarded.  _Do you...not want this? Are you upset that you can't give me something back? God, fuck, you're listening--_

"Brothel brats know three things, Hei."

One. How to kiss.

Two. How to serve.

Three. How to leave.

"But you're my best friend, stupid. If you don't wanna do this, then--"

The dream Itsuki weaved for him would waver soon. All he has to do is wake up. It's not fair. You always come in and do exactly what I wish--

"Do you want to do this outside of your dreams?"

"Asshole."

"Ah, there we go. I was scared you were getting soft."

Itsuki gets up, brushes the imaginary specks of dust from his elegant coat, gold lines and velveteen. The one he likes the best for this sort of work, Heishi knows. He knows so much about Itsuki, so much he refuses to give up. Heishi gets up and almost lunges after him, throws himself and grabs his coattails, about to throw some stupid line like, you're the only one who won't leave.

He doesn't. He's still sitting down on the carpet.

"Hey, I like my strolls through dreamland as much as you like hearing my voice in your head--" Itsuki taps a finger against his chin.

"But i personally don't like hearing you cry at the dead of night when I'm trying to sleep."

Liar.

You're a good person and you don't want anyone else to know.

Stupid.

"You can curse me out all you want but if you don't say it, is it real?"

Itsuki smirks in the way that makes Heishi's guts churn, the way that makes him want to wipe it off his face.

No wonder Mikoto hates you.

That he says out loud, of course. Stupid Heishi always saying the wrong thing.

"The little lady and I have a complicated relationship."

Itsuki shrugs, like it's no big deal. But Heishi knows. He takes another step forward to close the distance between and then, he closes his fist to slam it against Itsuki's back.

"You're not that selfish. You want to stay, too. And I don't want you to go."

Heishi can feel Itsuki's laughter under his skin.

"See you in the morning, stupid."

There's nothing after that; only a sweet dream, dark and silent.

**Author's Note:**

> for SHA , who makes me cry EVERY DAY


End file.
